


Escape the Ronpa: Love Palace

by ETNMystic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love Hotel, Love Palace, M/M, Multi, Why the hell not?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: So you remember the Love Hotel from v3?I might have to possibly rate this M, but we'll see.So you're a seventeenth character who keeps getting the key to the Love Palace.





	1. Prologue

You awake with a major headache in your dormitory. 

"Ow, my head," you groan as you go to rub it.

All of a sudden, you feel something in your hands; it's a heart-shaped key.

"Surprise!" Monokuma exclaims.  
"[Y/n], you fell asleep while holding the key to the Love Palace! That means you get ta hook up with one of the other students!"

"Do I have to?" you ask sleepily.

"Absolutely. Besides isn't it normal for a teenager's hormones to be raging? You should consider yourself lucky! Head on over there and get some steam out [Y/n]!"

Sighing, you reluctantly oblige.

 


	2. Erica Vian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First up is you and Erica Vian, the Ultimate Shipper. 
> 
> Be very afraid.

[You enter with Erica]

 **Erica:**.......

 **[Y/N]:**  ........

_Every time I come here, whoever I'm with imagines me as their ideal person. This time I'm with Erica, the Eli Shipping Fanatic......Honestly I have been MORE afraid in my life._

**Erica:** [defensively] Don't think you can smirk at me like that, [Y/N]! You really think you've won this?

 **[Y/N]:** Won what?

 **Erica:** [scoffs] Oh, so NOW you're playing innocent? You really thought you'd see me cave from this debate, huh? Well, you haven't. I've got ideals of fuckin' steel, and I'm a stubborn bitch! You can't make me see the other side. Know why? Cuz there ISN'T an other side!

 **[Y/N]:** An other side of what?

_I'm so confused! I know Erica's competitive and stubborn, but what would get her all worked up like this?_

**Erica:** You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about, [Y/N]! You honestly think Eli would never work out? You REALLY think you can persuade me?

_Eli! I should've guessed._

**[Y/N]:** Well.....I don't really think it has potential to go anywhere.

_Oh shit. I really shouldn't have said that._

**Erica:** [fuming] Give me one good fuckin' reason why I shouldn't kick your ass to Alberquerque and back in the next three seconds! 

 **[Y/N]:** I.....I.....

 **Erica:** 1.....

 **[Y/N]:**.....

_What am I supposed to say? She's so set on them being canon._

**Erica:** 2......

_Wait. But....why?_

**[Y/N]:** Well, why do you think it would work?

 **Erica:** [shocked] Huh?

_She's turning pale?_

**[Y/N]:** A....are you okay?

 **Erica:** I......

I'm sorry. Can you repeat the question?

 **[Y/N]:** I was just wondering why you ship it.

 **Erica:** [dumbfounded, then annoyed] You're just saying that to stall for time, aren't you?

 **[Y/N]:** [quickly] No! No! It's not because of that.

 **Erica:** Then why did you ask?

 **[Y/N]:** Well, you seem so adamant about the pairing, yet you never say why. I'm genuinely curious. 

 **Erica:** [shocked and suspicious]......Thi......this isn't.....this isn't some sort of trick, is it?

 **[Y/N]:** No. It just seems a little odd that you've never stated why you like the pairing so much.

 **Erica:** [shyly] That's because......no one's ever bothered to ask why. 

 **[Y/N]:** I see. Well, I guess I see why. You're really forceful on the pairing.

 **Erica:** But even still, you're the first person to ever ask for my reasoning. [blushing] [Y/N], you're.....the first person who......even showed any interest in what I had to say about it, let alone why.

_So Erica's ideal person is one who cares about and takes interest in her thoughts, why she thinks what she does, and even calls it into question. That's a different side to her. Before this, I'd have sorted her into Gryffindor, but now........she seems to have Ravenclaw tendencies hidden inside._

**[Y/N]:** So why do you ship it?

 **Erica:** [unsure of how to begin] Well....I guess one of the biggest reasons is the Electric Ring Toss Challenge. Eva was working her ass off trying to save him from death. You.....you wouldn't do that for someone unless you......really cared about them, right?

 **[Y/N]:** True, but what if she was just being a considerate person? I mean, I'm sure a lot of humanity would agree that letting someone die isn't okay.

 **Erica:** That...that's very true. But....if she didn't really care, like....if he wasn't important to her......she still.....could've just left him.....to die. 

 **[Y/N]:** You make a good point, but would he do the same for her if it was the other way around?

 **Erica:** [shocked] Huh?

 **[Y/N]:** Well, in scenarios like this, you need to consider the opposite. Would it be consistent if it were flipped? Oli fighting for Eva's life?

 **Erica:** Uhhhh......Well........[laughs nervously] Y'know, come to think of it, I was so certain no one would want to know why that I never even thought about that. 

_I guess she also idealizes people who can make her question herself._

**Erica:** [Y/N]? I.....I...... [launches herself forward at you, you fall backwards onto the bed]

 **[Y/N]:** GAH! 

_She's pinned me down on the bed! ~~I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going!~~_

**[Y/N]:** E-Erica! What are you......?

_She's.......nuzzling her head in my chest.....like a kitten.....it's kinda cute, actually._

**Erica:** [gleefully] [Y/N], I LOVE YOU! I have a new OTP now. It's........YOU AND ME! 

 **[Y/N]:**  [shooketh]Huh?

 **Erica:** Don't get me wrong. [smiles cutely] I still LOVE AND WORSHIP Eli, but that's my fictional OTP. We are my IRL OTP!

 **[Y/N]:** IRL OTP?

 **Erica:** [giggles and pinches your cheek] You're so cute when you're all confused like that, [Y/N]! IRL OTP stands for In Real Life One True Pairing! Duh! And I NEED us to become canon! Just think of all the fan art, fan fictions, edits, theories! *gasp.* We'll even have other people who'll ship us! We'll have our own little fandom! We can even MAKE others who will ship us. 

 **[Y/N]:**  Make....others?

 **Erica:** Of course, you silly willy! Don't children in loving fandoms---I mean, families---ship their parents together?

 **[Y/N]:**  You want us to........? [blushing]

 **Erica:** [gasps] Oh! I mean, it's okay if you're not comfortable "doing it." I'd also be perfectly happy with adopting little fandomites! 

 **[Y/N]:**  Fandomites?

 **Erica:** Our children, of course! They'll be the first to make fan fictions and fan art of us. You remember doing that in school, right? They had you draw and write about your family. And all of it is going right on the fridge AND the internet. ALL. OF. IT! So what do you say, [Y/N]? [puts on an adorable face] Will you become canon with me?!

_I mean, she seems so happy. What the hell?_

**[Y/N]:**  Sure!

 **Erica:** [squealing] I'm so excited! Okay, we need to find a perfect venue for the Canon Ceremony. I think I know of someone who can officiate it. How do you feel about us becoming canon under the watch of Atua?

 **[Y/N]:**  I mean, whatever floats your boat.

 **Erica:** [cackling] I see what you did there! [hoots] I LOVE a good shipping pun. Anyway, I'll go call up Angie. She's an ordained minister for the Church of Atua! She'll be so excited to hear about it!

[she skips out of the Love Palace. You take a moment to recollect yourself before going]

 **[Y/N]:** I really hope she doesn't remember what went on in here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original idea was that you would be doing it with her while screaming ELI, but I decided I wanted to go a bit deeper and give Erica some more depth.


End file.
